


First

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: You knew your time would come. You knew your one would show up eventually; and as your attention hadn’t faltered from Taron all night, it felt like your one might be sitting opposite you.





	First

That smile. That heart-melting, pulse raising, god-damn cute smile. It accompanied his infectious laugh and had you swooning and giggling at the same time. Fuck, were you in deep. Crushes had come and gone in the past, never materialising into much. The occasional drunken kiss or first date that ended up petering back into friendship and nothing more was as exciting as your love life had ever been. You were alright with that though. You knew your time would come. You knew your one would show up eventually; and as your attention hadn’t faltered from Taron all night, it felt like your one might be sitting opposite you.

He was a friend of a friend, introduced to you a few months back through a coincidental meeting in the same pub one night. You couldn’t fail to notice his good looks and they’d initially made you shy. It was the fear of drooling over him too obviously. You were convinced that he’d get advances from women on a daily basis, and therefore be able to see it written all over your face before you’d even clocked it was happening yourself. Just the thought was mortifying enough. So you played it cool and told yourself that he was so far out of your league that it wasn’t even worth attempting.

The friendship between you formed easily and very quickly. He was on your level in every single way. In the first few weeks of meeting him you’d stayed out with him when the others had gone home. You’d had long deep chats on a park bench beneath the night sky and told each other things you’d never dared to share before. You’d told him you were still a virgin and he didn’t hesitate with his reply, telling you that your time would come soon and that he wished he’d waited because his first attempt was ‘fucking awful and over in less than 3 minutes.’. You laughed together. He’d laugh at all your jokes and then make little in jokes with you that flew over the heads of your other friends. He’d text you stupid things at random times but also call you up when he needed to vent his stress. You felt like his go-to person and you loved it. You were pretty sure you loved him.

Telling him how you felt became top priority on your to-do list for a good month. Every time you knew you’d be seeing him you’d gear yourself up to pull him to one side and just say it, but every time you’d hesitate and wait for the next opportunity. It kind of happened when you’d got really drunk at a house party. You’d hugged him and slurred out an ‘I like you.’ with what you’d hoped was a loving look but he only ever smiled and said ‘I know.’ You remember trying to kiss him that night too and receiving his cheek instead of his lips, but decided to deny all knowledge of it ever happening the next morning in an attempt to save face.

Ever since that night though, his texts became more flirty. More kisses appeared at the end of them. When you saw him he’d hug you that bit longer and tighter and leave a soft kiss to your cheek. You felt his eyes on you more often and when you’d look back to him he wouldn’t look away, just flash you his cheeky grin and it made your heart summersault in your chest. You were sure he knew how you felt, and you were almost certain that he felt something back. But nothing more ever happened. For weeks. So as you sat opposite him in the same pub where you’d first met you knew you had to take matters into your own hands.

“Do you fancy-”

“Yes.” He replied before you’d even asked.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!”

“Oh, but what if I do?” He teased with raised eyebrows. “I can usually finish your sentences off for you.”

“True. But I’m not so sure on this one…” You teased back and left him waiting whilst you took a sip of your gin and tonic. “If you knew, and your answer was still yes, I think it’d have happened long before tonight.” The pout of confusion that formed on Taron’s face looked so kissable. It was tempting and the feelings it stirred in you gave you the confidence to continue what you’d just started. “Any ideas?”

“Not any more…” He leant in closer to you across the small table with complete intrigue and you took your chance, slowly inching closer to his face. As your eyes dropped down to his lips you noticed his slight pout moving into a soft smile as he knew what was coming. You took it slow and savoured the feel of his lips against yours, noticing the pressure that he reciprocated before pulling away and seeing that bloody smile again. Fuck, you wanted more of that.

“What was it you were saying again?” He laughed softly and exaggerated his flustered state. “Do I fancy you?” You bit your lip in anticipation, knowing that wasn’t what you were going to ask but letting him go with it anyway. “The answer is still yes. I think it’d be yes to pretty much anything as long as you’re involved.”

“Well that sounds promising because it wasn’t the exact question I had in mind.”

“No?”

“It wasn’t far off… but it’s safe to say we both know we fancy each other, so.”

“So…”

“So, how long has this been going on for now without there actually being anything going on?”

“…A while.” Suddenly he was coy.

“Exactly, I was starting to think you’d never make a move on me.”

“I was waiting for you to make the first move!” He admitted. “But that kiss was definitely worth waiting for.” 

“So, going back to my initial question. Do you fancy… coming back to mine for the night?” You wanted to hold his eye contact, you knew you should have held his eye contact, but your nerves got the better of you and left you watching the ice swirl around in your glass as you spun it between your fingertips.

“What, you mean… like?”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” You blushed as you took his response to be a no.

“No, I mean yes! But… I didn’t think, well I don’t want you to feel like you have to, y’know. Not tonight anyway.”

“Is that why you were waiting for me to make the first move?”

“I didn’t want to put pressure on you. Things between us have been so great and I didn’t want to fuck it up by suggesting we try anything more. I’d rather we could be us without any of that than go down that path and ruin it all.”

“I don’t think it’ll ruin anything.” You finally looked back to his eyes and felt the tension drop from your shoulders.

“I want you to be sure. We can take it slow.” He smiled gently but you shook your head.

“I want this. I want it to be you. You know how long I’ve waited so please don’t make me wait any longer.”

“Well shit.” He swallowed and shuffled around in his chair. “I did not see this coming tonight.”

“Might get to see each other coming instead.” You couldn’t resist bringing the tone back to it’s usual level and Taron laughed along with you.

“Only might?”

“Well I’m not saying you’ve got tough competition, but this one’s never let me down yet.” You raised your hand up and Taron was quick to take hold of it as he stood up and led you out the door of the pub.

“Just you wait!”


End file.
